lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dr. Linus/Theories
__FORCETOC__ How Charles Widmore Found the Island and his Purpose *Charles Widmore found the island with the help of Eloise or Jacob, or both. *Charles Widmore found the Island using his knowledge of its properties and his knowledge that a hydrogen fueled nuclear weapon was at one time buried on the island. *He used the Lamp Post. *Widmore could only find the Island now because Jacob is dead and the Island is left vulnerable. ** It has only been about three days since Jacob was killed, island time. It seems like being able to find out, get a submarine, and get to the island in that amount of time is a bit of a stretch. *Jacob brought him. Widmore was the last person to be summoned by Jacob before he died and that Jacob told Hugo that someone was coming to the island in Lighthouse. *He used Faraday's journal, the one Eloise would've had with everything on it. It has calculations to find the bearing that gets you to the island. *He had someone reactivate The Numbers transmission at the radio tower, hence why the Numbers were overheard when Ajira Flight 316 crashed. He then followed the transmission to their source. *Widmore has Desmond on his submarine to increase his odds of finding the island, à la Eloise's warning "the Island isn't through with you yet." *Before getting on the Ajira flight, Ben telephoned Widmore and told him that he was returning to the Island. When the plane crashed/disappeared, it wouldn't have been too difficult with Widmore's money and resources to check if Ben was on the flight. There has been no mention of the plane losing radio contact or being off course and Eloise said that the flight path went directly over the Island. Therefore where the plane crashed is where the Island is. *Charles Widmore was able to find the island, because the Lighthouse had been destroyed by Jack. The Lighthouse, while being able to guide people to the island, also made it so that only the candidate written down could initially be brought to the island. Without the Lighthouse, anybody could get to the island if they knew where to look. * Widmore found the island because Jacob directed him to it because Jacob wants Widmore to help him stop MIB and the war that comes with him. Widmore already made reference to this when he said "the wrong side is going to win" in The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham. **Widmore is really number 108. He has a painting in his office of a polar bear with the number 108 at the top. The only way for him to get back to the island was if Hurley turned the lighthouse to number 108. The lighthouse is how he found the island. Ben and the Man in Black The Man in Black's request that Ben go to Hydra Island was an attempt to kill Ben or otherwise neutralize him. If Ben had sided with the the Man in Black and complied with his instruction to go to the other Island, he would've inevitably confronted Widmore there -- out manned and outgunned. Ben had served his purpose and now was a liability to him, yet Ben could not be killed directly by the Man. Thus the attempted ruse to get Ben to fall into Widmore's hands. Richard Says: Do not believe Jacob *Richard doesn't know that Smoke Monster cannot change it's shape again, so he suspects that Hugo saw MiB instead of Jacob. *Richard says not to believe Jacob because he has recently become so disenfranchised by the current events (Jacob's death, MIB taking control, Temple people being murdered) so Richard, now leaderless, purposeless, direction-less and suicidal, says to Hurley "not to believe what Jacob says" because he believes listening to Jacob got him nowhere. These seem to be a perfectly reasonable emotions and actions from a person in this state. *Richard knows that Jacob is dead and cannot comeback in any shape or form. The Jacob that Hurley sees is actually MIB or his own hallucinations. What Richard might be unaware that the island may have chosen its leader already which is Jack. (unsupported) *Richard is just upset and angry. He says don't believe Jacob right after Hurley says Jacob said the "Temple is a bad place to be". Something Richard confirms as completely correct shortly after ("They're all dead"). Paradigm Shift: Faith versus Science This episode marks various noteworthy paradigm shifts. * Richard has lost his faith, Jack has (finally) discovered faith (sitting next to a burning dynamite stick and assuming it will not explode is an unscientific behavior requiring a lot of faith). Thus the scientific Jack restores to some extent the faith Richard has lost. * Benjamin finally has a chance to show true repentance and regret, causing Ilana to forgive rather than to execute him. In contrast, the Man in Black in the shape of the formerly faithful Locke, could now be considered a negative representative of "science": He claims to have all the answers and to be the only one able to provide people with what they need or want. He doesn't ask for "faith" (further developments should turn out to be very interesting). This could turn out to be the big excuse of the authors. You know, having all the answers is bad:). But on a serious note, lets take look at Lost in a Hegelian way: You have a Jack with a thesis that there is no fate and higher purpose. Then he changes his mind, he accepts the antithesis presented by Jacob, that fate is real and some things are meant to happen. The paradigm should shift once more, creating a synthesis of the two. How will that be represented within the story is hard to tell, but my guess is, it will have something to do with Kate(torn between Jack in the Jacob team and Sawyer in the MIB team). *Your Hegelian construct centers on Jack. Jack believes in science (thesis). Jack accepts fate (antithesis). Narratively, the synthesis should also reside in Jack, not Kate. *Jack is not a man of faith. His dynamite test was the result of sitting down and thinking long and hard about the Universe he finds himself in. Science is about explaining how things work rather than imposing your preconceptions about how they should work. Jack at long last is being a scientist. :*Science is still a human endeavor and one that will never escape the human disposition to impose preconceptions, and to think otherwise in and of itself is a preconception. If Jack's dynamite test was a result of "science" and "thinking... about the Universe" then the antithesis has already been provided in that he has found faith through science. * Jack is both, he has been a very centric character since the beginning of the show he will represent both side good and evil.